1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a one-piece formed tool designed for use in deck construction, incorporating a square, a hard 45 degree angle, angled edges of 1/8 inch and 3/16 inch, a hanging hole for attachment of a string for use of the tool as a plumb, one set of green colored hole templates for placement and marking of locations for screws or nails when using 6 inch boards and another set of red colored hole templates for placement and marking of locations for screws or nails when using 4 inch boards.
2. Description of Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over prior art, supplying a deck tool for the construction of a deck, having not only features and characteristics of prior art, but having improvement in the addition of template guides and holes for the proper placement of nails, screws, or other fasteners for a variety of decking boards to the frame of the deck and an edge functioning as a multiple width spacing guide. The following U.S. Patents are disclosed within and incorporated into this utility patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,074 to Cottongim et al. discloses a speed square combining a metric and standard marking tool with a wrench in the shape of a triangle. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,560,117 to Tallman, 4,955,142 to Reick, and 4,850,114 to Vockins, deck board spacers are disclosed. A roofing speed square and method of use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,568 to Wright, including markings for the multiple standard angle cutting of rafters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,225 to Phillips discloses a deck board spacer and nailing guide that is a trapezoid having a handle, nailing guides, a singular board spacing guide, and a rigid right angle and a 45 degree angle. A spring loaded, nailing and screw guide and clamping device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,782 to Tanner.